In general, an AM and FM broadcasting reception antenna mounted at an upper surface of a vehicle is applied with a spring at an upper, a middle or a bottom surface of a dipole antenna, and embedded in a micro-pole antenna or a shark pin antenna. The micro-pole antenna, in particular, is configured in a cylindrical shape where an interior of spring-structured antenna is first filled with plastic injections and rewrapped at an outside with plastic. However, this structure suffers from disadvantages of not performing integrated performances due to not matching to the resonant frequency of antenna if the spring-structured antenna is not positioned at a straight center of extrusion.
Meantime, the shark fin antenna comes in various structures for mass production that is coupled by a spring and various types of metals, but is difficult to improve reception performances over the micro-pole antenna. Furthermore, the micro-pole antenna or the shark fin antenna is disadvantageously difficult or limited in miniaturization.